


Below

by Bittercape (bittercape)



Series: Flufftober drabbles [5]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Dream Levels, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittercape/pseuds/Bittercape
Summary: Flufftober day 5: Sparkle
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Series: Flufftober drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948333
Kudos: 8
Collections: A Wilde Ride October Collection





	Below

“Whenever you’re ready, darling.”

“Shut up, Eames.” Arthur was _trying_ to crack the safe, but the warmth of Eames standing too fucking close _again_ was incredibly distracting. In fact, wasn’t it getting entirely too hot? 

“Are you controlling the level? It’s getting very warm.”

“That would just be my devastating hotness, petal.” Arthur could hear his smirk as the final gear clicked into place. The diamonds flowed out of the safe like a glittering waterfall.

Eames tossed a handful of diamonds over his shoulder and stepped in close. 

“Their sparkle has nothing on your eyes, my sweet.” He leaned in.


End file.
